This program project has shown that there are diverse and at times subtle consequences to the genetic alteration of glycosylation in blood and vascular development. Genetically modified mice housed under controlled aseptic conditions may not present obvious defects in normal development or a clear indication of the physiological significance of specific abnormalities in select cell behaviors. Prior experience with genetically modified mice has shown that wound repair and bacterial infection place many demands on the lymphohematopoeitic and vascular systems that are not evident under normal housing conditions. This core will provide a standardized approach using previously successful assays of both aseptic wound repair and resistance to bacterial invasion to analyze the consequences of specific glycosylation defects in each of the different strains of mice produced by this program.